Je vous hais
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Parce que Loki haïssait Jane... OS


**Parce que je n'arrive décidément pas à me concentrer sur le prochain chapitre de KARA et parce qu'il fallait bien le dire.**

**Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles/probables/certaines fautes que vos saints et chastes yeux de lecteur pourront détecter.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise MARVEL et à Mr. Lee et Mr. Kirby *prosternons-nous devant nos Pères de Tout***

* * *

_**"Almost Martyrs"**_** de Jake Parker se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner lors de ce OS.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

_« Je vous hais »_

* * *

« Chère Jane Foster,

Je vous hais.

J'ai haï beaucoup de personne lors de ma longue existence, mais je n'avais jamais avoué cette haine par écrit. Bien que ma fourberie m'empêche de les garder, j'aime les secrets et l'encre et le papier sont traîtres. Mais, vous, Jane Foster, vous êtes une exception. Alors je vous écris pour vous dire que je vous hais.

Je vous hais donc, comme je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un et je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir autant haïr la créature inférieure, éphémère et pitoyable que vous êtes.

Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je vous hais – deux ans ne sont qu'un battement de paupière pour nous, dieux.

Si j'avais réussi à conquérir Midgard – j'aurais _pu_ réussir –, je vous aurais fait savoir que je vous haïssais par des moyens beaucoup plus douloureux que des mots sur une feuille de papier.

Lorsqu'on m'a ramené et enfermé en Asgard, j'ai longtemps ruminé, assis dans un coin de ma cellule, les noms des personnes que je tuerais si j'en avais l'occasion. Vous figurez glorieusement dans mes priorités, Jane Foster. Je vous aurais probablement tué dés l'instant où je vous ai vu dans le palais, si les circonstances me l'avaient permises.

Que vous m'avez paru banale lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois ! Une vraie petite mortelle. Candide, l'air idiote, le regard naïf, si fragile que j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'assouvir cette pulsion de haine et de vous briser aussi simplement qu'on brise une brindille, lentement, douloureusement, sèchement.

Et vous m'avez giflé. Jamais personne ne m'avait giflé.

Alors j'ai compris que vous me haïssiez autant que je vous haïssais. Oh ! Comme cette haine m'a fait plaisir. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé être haï par quelqu'un que par vous.

Je vous hais, mademoiselle Foster. Je vous hais parce que vous m'avez pris la seule chose qu'il me restait dans cet univers.

J'ai tout perdu, mademoiselle Foster. Mon rang, mon honneur, mon sang, ma famille. J'ai été frappé, accablé, trompé, trahi, jugé, renié, abandonné. Mais, de tous les coups qu'on a pu me porter, le vôtre fut le plus rude, le plus cuisant, le plus cruel.

Je vous hais, mademoiselle Foster, parce que mon frère vous aime.

Il vous aime comme jamais il n'a aimé personne. Personne... Sauf moi.

Pendant tant de siècles, nous avons été frères bien que nos naissances ne nous aient pas uni. Il m'a aimé alors qu'il aurait pu me détester, alors que tout Asgard le poussait à délaisser son pauvre petit frère. Mais jamais Thor ne s'était laissé distraire. Il m'aimait et il voulait que je sache à quel point il m'aimait. Et moi, j'aimais cet amour autant que j'aime la haine que vous me porter.

Mais cet amour, un seul de vos regards de biche languissante a réussi à me l'arracher. Pour vous, il s'est détourné de moi, il s'est battu contre moi et il m'a laissé seul. Vous l'avez monté contre moi. Et j'ai perdu ce à quoi je tenais le plus, au-delà du trône, de votre monde, du pouvoir, de la reconnaissance et de la crainte de ceux que je hais. J'ai perdu mon frère.

Vous m'avez pris mon frère, Jane Foster, et pour cela, je vous haïrais pour le restant de ma vie.

Prenez soin de Thor,

Loki »

•••

Jane trouva cette lettre sur sa table de chevet dans la chambre de son appartement à Londres, le lendemain du retour de Thor sur Terre.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture,**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ma seule et unique fortune pour tous ses pixels utilisés.**

**Lisez bien !**

**SkyA.**


End file.
